


The Distant Glow

by Sock_Puppies



Category: Destroying the monarchy, Dragons - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, OC - Fandom, yayyyy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Puppies/pseuds/Sock_Puppies
Summary: When a young dragon gets fed up about how her kind are treated among other species, she enlists the help of others to change the way dragons are treated (WIP)





	The Distant Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a WIP, and with slow updates. These characters all belong to me, and stealing them isn’t nice.. so please don’t?  
I take critique and welcome it! Some tips and pointers and ideas are always appreciated

Chapter 1: intro of main characters, background

2: Meeting other backgrounds, insight  
3: tunneling  
Chapter4: Swallowtail’s rejection, Aella’s fury, glowy  
Chapter5 Begging Rai and Fayre to join her  
Chapter6: setting out towards the next village, meeting elderly fortunes teller  
Chapter7: meeting Calix, talking about kidnapping  
Chapter 7 actual kidnapping  
9Calix and Aella fighting, setting out  
10: Nighttime troubles  
11: Flashback  
12: another glowey deal  
13: betrayed  
14: slide  
15: Calix follows  
16: transformation

this was made just to have a base idea and set-up planned. This is a single book out of a possible three


End file.
